Forgotten Forgiveness
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: This is my story for WindRush's challenge. Just R&R. That's all I ask.
1. The Beginning of the End

O.K. This is for WindRush's challenge, I hope I don't break any rules, I'm doing my best. Without further ado.

Chapter 1

Nellie's POV

Nellie Gomez was very patient. But when it came to her au pairies, she was incredibly short tempered, especially when they were arguing, she usually just put in her ear buds and let them fight it out, like she was doing now.

"The clue leads to London, Dan! It said so! We're not going to California, and that's that!"

"Amy, that's crazy, you only want to go to London to go make kissy face with the Cobra! It's California and you know it! Now come on, if we don't get the clue the Cobras will!"

"Dan I can't stand Ian, let alone like him, how can someone that shallow actually have a heart? Off topic, fine we'll go to California, but if I don't get a tan from this whole thing, and the clue's not there, you're paying for the plane ride to London!"

"That's right defend your boyfriend. NELLIE! Book three tickets to California!"

"On it chief. And could there be a PLEASE anywhere in there?" I asked.

"Of course, that's right defend your boyfriend. NELLIE! Book three tickets to California-, please." Dan mocked. I happily obliged. Amy just stared out the window, still stunned from Dan's last comment. She was more happy about that thought than she'd let on, her private wishes filling her head.

Ian's handsome face, gorgeous amber eyes, incredible…AMY STOP THINKING ABOUT IAN! He's a heartless cold…murderer. Not yet at least, but when the time comes, he'll kill anyone who gets in his way.

Meanwhile

Natalie's POV

Ian got under her skin most of the time, but she had the perfect blackmail, his…infatuation with that Cahill girl was the perfect leverage. Now the boy…No Natalie, you aren't weak like Ian!

"Natalie, are you okay?" Ian asked. He was sitting at his laptop, trying to intercept any of the Cahill's web messages.

"Yes, brother, I'm fine, just thinking about what mother will do if we don't find a lead soon." That thought sent chills down both there spines.

"Well, the Cahills just booked three tickets to California, so we'll do the same." While Ian was on the phone, Natalie's thoughts went back to the Cahill children. They were one clue away from winning. So were Ian and Natalie. The rest of the competition was either dead, or to far behind to catch up. So this is it. The final trip. Natalie sighed, that probably meant they were going to have to 'dispose' of the Cahill children. Not yet Natalie, they might not get in the way. She hoped this was true. Isabel wouldn't stop at anything to win. That was a proven fact.

"So long life as I know it." she said to herself. They'd either come back the winners, or dead people walking.

So that's chapter one, it gets better, I promise. Review! (Please!) A/N: I'm not stopping Amy's Song, this is just for WindRush's challenge. But I still like the idea. So, don't worry.

Forgiveness Forgotten


	2. Kurt?

**O.k. Thank you non account person, I will bring Kurt back. *Kurt appears suddenly in the room.* **

"**What am I doing here?"**

"**The disclaimer."**

"**O.K. MusicBunny doesn't own 39 clues or anything else in the story."**

"**Good, now go get in your place."**

**AMY'S POV**

Amy was looking at the waves as they rolled on to the beach. Dan and Nellie had left an hour ago to look for a 'clue to the clue.' She had stayed behind to do research, which she'd finished soon after they left.

"Well, might as well enjoy the time here." Amy put on her two piece and went down to the beach. The smell of salt water filled her nose.

"Ah. The ocean."

"Amy?" She spun around and saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you since we were in Africa! What are you doing here?" I was so excited. Kurt was the first real friend I'd had since the hunt started three years ago.

"Well, I moved here two years ago to start singing professionally, and I never left. What are you doing here?" Ah, that little detail that I wouldn't tell him.

"Vacation. It's so good to see you." I hugged him tight, then just when I thought the day couldn't be ruined, guess who decided to show up. Yup. The one and only…

"What are y-you doing here I-I-Ian C-cobra?" The little… Ugh! Best week of my life, and then bamb! Betrayal after betrayal.

"You know what I'm doing here. But who is this?" he said in his silky smooth British accent, then gestured to Kurt.

"This is K-kurt, I met him in Africa, you know when you tried to p-p-push me into a helicopter p-propeler. You know after the time after you almost f-fed me to s-s-sharks. This is the person, who helped me realize, not e-every guy out there is an I-idiot." Kurt and Ian both looked at me.

"W-what, can't a girl h-have a r-r-rant?" I was mad. At Ian, at the Clue hunt, at myself.

"Sure, Amy, but this is the Ian who Dan said, 'her heart only beats for Ian Kabra,' Ian?"

"Dan said that about me? I have to get him a thank you card. Always so flattering." Ian was smirking with every word.

"N-no you d-don't I-I-Ian. You can j-just go back to L-London and your precious m-m-mother. And leave me and Dan to f-finish the h-hunt." _Stupid stutter!_

"Well I would, but then I'd have to take the clue from you. Oh, and not so nice to meet you, Kurt." he said, his eyes looked like daggers.

"You to Cobra." Apparently the nickname was common with people who had brains.

"It's Kabra, K-A-B-R-A. Not the ridiculous nickname Daniel uses."

"W-well, it was n-n-nice to see you I-Ian, but Kurt and I were w-walking on the b-b-beach." He looked at me funny. Just follow along. I mouthed. Ian started to protest but I cut him off.

"Not m-my entire life revolves around the c-clue h-h-hunt." And with that me and Kurt walked off leaving Ian gaping.

**This is short, but I didn't want to bring the next part into this chapter. **

**O.K. And thanks to non account person, I wouldn't have brought Kurt back without that advice. So, if you don't like it, it's her/his fault! Just kidding. Hit the button below if you want me to continue. **


	3. Natalie?

**I know I'm updating soon, but I won't be able to for the rest of the week, and I want to finish this story and focus on Amy's song. And this story only has about two or three chapters left till I'm finished.**

**Thanks to Windrush for coming up with this challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues.**

**Dan's POV**

"Nellie, I'm gonna check out that side of the building!" I called over my shoulder.

"Whatever, kiddo, I'm going back to the hotel. Be back in two hours or else."

"Sure Nellie, see you later." I ran to the other side. Awesome! A war museum has the clue! Finally! I ran into another person, wearing a baseball cap, that read the red socks, jeans and a T-shirt.

"Sorry, dude." I helped him up and was shocked at who it was. "Natalie?" Natalie Kabra. Not in designer.

"Shh! You filthy peasant! What are you doing? Oh! And you see me in my weekend clothes! Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" She continued throwing a tantrum. Her hair was pulled back under the cap, and she was in tennis shoes.

"Natalie, since when do you wear Gap?" That's what she was wearing.

"Would you shut up? I didn't think I'd see anyone I knew, so I went out like this. Now, I didn't come unprepared. My dart gun is in my cap, and I have a variety of poisons in my sneaker. Where's the clue?" She was speaking so low, I could barely hear her.

"How should I know, this was a dead end, hopefully Amy came up with something in her research. Why are you dressed as a guy?" This was too funny. Girly girl was in jeans. Isabel would be so upset.

"You want the truth? Fine. I hate all the frilly clothes, so when Isabel's not around, I put on regular clothes, and act normal. O.K.? I haven't even told Ian! So, one word of this to anyone, anyone at all, you will be tortured in all the Lucian machines that we have at each and every headquarters. Is that clear?"

"Sure Miss Guyish Girl. So, why are you here?"

"Following you of course, Ian's trying to win Amy, but some guy named Kurt showed up, and she went with him. Oh, he said to say thank you, what for, he didn't say. That's disgusting. Ian and Amy, it's weird. Now me and…" she stopped herself. Me and you? Was she gonna say that? She wouldn't say that. Would she? That's not right, she doesn't like me. At all.

"You and…" Come on Me! Me, me, me!

"Well, um…you need to get out of here now. Isabel's coming." she ducked behind me, and covered her face.

"Natalie, calm down, she doesn't know, remember? Give me your cap, carry your gun, and come with me, we can both get out." I was pleading I wanted to know who it was.

"Why do you care if I go?" Ah, the trip question.

"Because I like you, that's why! Now let's just go!" She was so dazed, she actually followed me.

"Natalie Amanda Kabra! What on Earth are you wearing? Shoot the Cahill boy!" Isabel Kabra was screaming at both of us. Natalie just kept running. When Isabel finally was out of range for insults Natalie started laughing.

"That…was…the…most fun…I've ever…had!" She was laughing in between every word.

"You think that was fun? Try joining me and Amy some time, you'll be in for a riot." I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute when she laughed. Her nose pinched up, and she didn't seem all-so-mighty.

"Maybe I'll do that sometime. It would be fun." Then she dropped the laughter.

"But it's over. Either you and Amy will win, or me and Ian. And if me and Ian don't win…" She started staring down.

"She really is that evil, isn't she?" Natalie didn't answer.

"When we were talking earlier, who was it that you liked?" She just starred at me and mumbled under her breath. "What was that?"

"You." I was shocked. She did like me?

"Well, we could cause more trouble in San Francisco, or we could go back to the hotel, and see Amy and Ian fight about which of them has the best view of the Korea thing." She was smiling as I said that.

"Why not both. I'm sure my pathetic brother and your sister can wait." and with that we ran into the city, and didn't look back.

Kurt's POV

"Amy that was really funny." We were sitting at a counter in a small café on the beach. She seemed really distracted though. "What's…it's Ian isn't it? You like him more than me. And you just left him there." She looked up at me.

"Well, it's not my fault he can't make up his mind on whether he likes me, or hates me. And what's with… oh I'm loading you down with personal stuff, I need to get back to the hotel." She got up and left.

"She really doesn't like me real well does she?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Well, whatever you did, she really is mad. What was it you did, anyway?"

"It's in the past. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna try and catch up to her. Please don't invade this time." and with that Ian walked out of the café and into the busy streets of San Francisco.

**What do you think? It's one of the longer chapters I'm gonna write. The next chapter will be the last. I think. I'm still not used to this fanfiction thing, so I don't know if you guys want me to do a sequel please tell me in a review. If I do do one, it will be longer than this, and if not, well, I just won't do one.R&R.**


	4. Bitter Sweet

_**O.K. guys. (And girls.) I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter for the story, but I might make it longer if I don't like how it ends. **_

_**Amy's POV **_

I stormed out of the café, leaving Kurt talking to someone. I really didn't care. All these feelings that the clue hunt had helped me hide were re surfacing, and I didn't like it. Ian had smooth talked his way out of everything, and now he tried to apologize into me heart? Typical.

"Amy!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Ian running up in swim trunks. Just swim trunks.

"What Ian?" Yeah! One point for Amy!

"Can we just talk? Like normal people? Not about the clue hunt, but, I don't know, something?" he asked.

"Sure Ian, what first, helicopter blades, sharks, or the cave?" This was the last straw. If he said one thing about his mom I would knock his teeth out.

"Well, I'd prefer just something like sports, or favorites. And NOT about the clue hunt." He was angry. Good.

"O.K. Favorite parent?" This was one he couldn't put back on me. My parents were dead.

"Dad. A million times dad. Mum… she really isn't much of one. In fact she could be put behind bars for what she does, if she wasn't the Lucian branch leader that is." He looked down, and I saw what he was looking at. There were light scars across his chest, just barely visable, but still, they looked bad.

"She did that to you?" He just kept staring down.

"Yeah. She did that to me. Natalie, well, Natalie doesn't get it as bad, I take some of the bad hits for her, that way she doesn't… Amy please don't tell anyone about this. Isabel would kill me if she found out I told. Literally." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was pleading. So that's why he tried to win so badly. So his mom wouldn't do that to him and Natalie.

"But if you don't tell Ian, it'll get worse. Then you won't even be able to live like you want to, and well, you just can't do that to yourself Ian. It's like sand, the more of it you have, the harder it is to find what you want." I had tears brimming in my eyes, the guy I lov-well liked a lot, was getting hurt because of a stupid hunt.

"Amy, that made no sense. And I really don't mind, I'm used to mum's whip and knife. It really isn't that bad. Hey, don't cry, I can take care of myself." I looked up at him, and I don't know what came over me, but I reached up and kissed him. Square on the lips. Why, I don't think I'll ever know. But I really liked it. I thought about everything that had happened that day. I'd gone from hating him, to really hating him, to understanding him, to liking him. Then he pulled back.

"What the heck was that for?" I smiled at him.

"One for telling me what was wrong, and two, for giving me the last clue to the hunt." His eyes got real big.

"What is it?" He got really anxious.

"One word. Sand."

"Well, congrats Amy, you won the hunt. I hope you have a good life." He slipped something into my hand and ran off.

"What was that for?" I looked at the paper he'd given me.

_Dear Amy, _

_You probably don't know why I ran off, and you probably never will. I just want you to know that I really love you. Not like, love. Isabel will be on a rampage, and I don't want you to get hurt because I stayed around. I'll find you, I promise. Once Isabel gets settled down I'll come back. I really do love you. ~Yours, Ian Kabra K-A-B-R-A_

"I love you to Ian." I said to the wind. And with that I went smiling home. Or at least to the hotel.

Dan's POV

I'd taken Natalie back to the hotel room, and she was telling me about all of her video game scores. Who knew she played?

"Natalie that is awesome! You play video games?" I'll tell you, Natalie was the best.

"Yeah, I'm the best in all of London, quite literally, and I've won every video game tournament in the U.K." She was leaning forward, a lot.

"Well, you know what they should do? Have an international video game tornament. Then we'll see whose the best." I leaned forward and… We kissed. My first kiss, and it was with a Cobra, well at least Nellie wasn't here to mock me about it.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who fell for a Cobra." Amy was standing in the door with Nellie, and they were both smirking. Could life get more embarrassing? Well at least Natalie likes me.

"Oh, and Dan?" Amy said.

"What?" This was annoying. Cute girl, trying to kiss her.

"We won the clue hunt. Thought I might let you know." Yes whoo who! And to celebrate, I kissed Cobra.

**And that's a wrap. It's done! A bitter sweet for Amy/Ian, and a happy ending for Natalie/Dan. Hope you liked it! **


	5. Sequel Pending

AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT AN UPDATE!

So, I've decided that I'm going to do a sequel to this. I don't read Vespers, I haven't been able to buy the books yet, so it's going to go along the lines of before I found out there WAS a continuation. I don't want to have too many stories going on at once, so I'm going to wrap up the two I'm doing now and THEN make the sequel. So, check out 'Amy's Song' on 39 clues, and on 'Athena Cassiopeia Folmay' on Harry Potter. So, check those out, and I might write faster. I'm having LOADS of company this week, 4-5 nephews 1-2 brothers, so don't expect an update this weekend. And then I have a vacation for a week, and I'm going to relax. LOVE YOU GUYS! I'll publish that new story soon.


End file.
